The Diesel Disaster
by Wellsworth1888
Summary: The engines on the Island of Sodor find out some of the engines may die.
1. Chapter 1

The Diesel Disaster, Chapter One

It was nice sunny day on the Island of Sodor and all seemed perfect, but at the Vicarstown Dieselworks, Den and Dart were trying to find a cure for a mysterious sickness that Diesel 10's sister calls 'scrapyard sickness'.

"We need to find out what causes it!" said Dart nervously

"Yes, we do! replied Diesel 10

"Isn't your, um, uh….". said Den

"What he means is…. Isn't your sister coming to visit you and Nellie?" interrupted Dart.

"Yes! She is supposed to come this afternoon." replied Diesel 10.

Daniella is Diesel 10's sister, she is menacing and frightening, yet kindhearted, and she swears a lot.

Just then Sam, the big American tender engine puffed into the Dieselworks to see his diesel friends.

"Howdy, diesels!" he said excitedly!

"Hello, Sam!" said Diesel 10.

"Uh, Howdy?" said Den

"What's wrong with you three? You look like someone has died." Sam said

"It's the scrapyard sickness." answered Diesel 10

"Oh, No has is came back?" asked Sam.

"Yes!" answered Dart. "It's Norman."

"Oh my." said Sam. "Is he gone?"

"Almost!" said Den sadly.

"I'll see if I can help! I'll be back later!" Sam said.

Sam set off for Vicarstown Station, where he met Connor and Bear.

"Hello, Sam! Why the sad look?" asked Bear

"Is something the matter?" asked Connor

"It's Norman. He's sick." Sam replied

"It's not that weird diesel sickness is it?" asked Bear nervously.

"I've afraid so!" said Sam.

Connor and Bear were afraid.

"Can us steam engines catch it?" asked Connor

"Yes! I had it once". Said Sam

Just then Daniella pulled in to Vicarstown Station.

"Hello, Steamers and Bear!" she said.

"What brings you to Sodor, Daniella?" asked Bear.

"I'm here to see my siblings and find out how to fucking stop this sickness." She replied.

Soon the news had spread across the island that sickness was about. All the diesels were in a panic.

Daniella arrived at the Dieselworks. "What the flying fucking crap is all over the rails?"

"It's vomit from Norman." answered Den.

"What he means.. is, Norman has the sickness now!" replied Dart.

"Daniella!" exclaimed Diesel 10 happily.

"What the fuck, Diesel 10?" she said as he wrapped his claw around her.

"I am just happy to see you, sis!" he replied.

Just then Paxton raced into the the Dieselworks pushing Nellie, Diesel 10 and Daniella's sister.

"She's….. she's… she's…." Paxton said nervously.

"What?" asked Diesel 10.

"Dead! That's what." said Dart.

"I'm not dead!" I'm only sick!" Nellie exclaimed angrily.

"Uh… oh… I am sorry". replied Dart.

"Daniella?" Nellie asked.

"WHAT?" said Daniella shouting.

Nellie didn't know what to say, she was speechless!  
"I'm sorry." Daniella said. "I shouldn't have yelled".

Mavis came rushing in covered in vomit. "I'm sick! I have it!" She yelled.

"Oh no. Not Mavis….." said Diesel 10 saidly.

" 'Arry and Bert have it too!" Mavis said. "The only diesels who don't have it is Salty, Bear, Sidney and Paxton….."

Dart looked at Den and back at the sick diesels. "Does Rusty and Daisy have it?" he asked.

Mavis looked down at her vomit covered buffers. "Yes, I'm afraid so,..."

Sam arrived back at the Dieselworks later in the evening to see Mavis, 'Arry, Bert, Norman, Daisy and Rusty vomiting. "Bust my cowcatcher!" he exclaimed.

"It's so sad, Sam!" said Diesel 10 sadly.

"Even the tiny diesel has it!" Daniella said as she arrived at the dieselworks with Frank the Arlesdale diesel.

"Not Frank!" said a mysterious voice...

To Be Continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

The Diesel Disaster, part two.

"It's LADY!" shouted Diesel 10.

"Lady? Who…. uh… um….. " Asked Den

"Lady the legendary magical engine!" Said James as he puffs in. "I have the honor of showing Lady around the island."

"Lucky you!" said Den.

"What he means is! Is that you are very fortunate James!" Interrupted Dart.

"L…. L… L …..L….L…..L….." Sam stammered.

"You ofuckingkay, Sam? " asked Daniella.

"No…" He replied "It's Lady!"

James and Lady puffed off. "Bye!" They said.

All the diesels were feeling much better. Mr. James Todd came up with a idea cure the diesels, temporarily.

"Diesel 10 keep an eye on them!" Mr. Todd said.

"Will they fucking all stay better?" asked Daniella

"No… " Mr. Todd said.

Sam puffed off stammering. "L… L….. L…."

Just then Edward puffed into the dieselworks.

"Is he lost?" asked Dart quietly.

"Are you fucking lost old steamer?" asked Daniella

"No, Daniella…. I brought this coach to you…." Edward replied.

"We don't fix coaches!" interrupted Dart.

"She has your diesel sickness…." Edward said. "I'm going to leave her and get away from here as fast as I can!"

And he puff away..

Daniella saw the coach was scared. "Aww what's your name old coach?"

"I was never given a proper name…" said the Coach.  
"Oh you poor thing!" replied Dart.

"They call me 'Old Slow Coach'." the coach replied.

"Old Slow Coach? You don't look slow!" said Diesel 10

"So coaches can get the sickness too!?" Dart wondered.

"Uh…. " Den replied

"I don't feel so good!" said the coach.

Daniella was sad…

"Poor coach….." She said….

Everyone was upset as the coach slowly faded.

Paxton then arrived looking sick.


End file.
